paltinfandomcom-20200215-history
Sighetu Marmaţiei
"Sighet" redirects here. For the Hasidic dynasy, see Sighet (Hasidic dynasty). |timezone=EET |utc_offset=+2 |timezone_DST=EEST |utc_offset_DST=+3 |map_caption = Location of Sighetu Marmaţiei in Romania| | official_name=Sighetu Marmaţiei| image_map=Sighet_in_Romania.png |image_map1=Sighetu Marmatiei jud Maramures.png |map_caption1=Location of Sighetu Marmaţiei in Maramureş |image_shield=coa_sighet_ro.png |subdivision_type1=County| subdivision_name1=Maramureş County| |subdivision_type2=Status| subdivision_name2= |settlement_type=Municipality|| |leader_title=Mayor| leader_name=Eugenia Godja| | leader_party=Social Democratic Party| area_total_km2=| population_as_of=2002| population_total=44185|latd=47|latm=55|lats=43|latNS=N|longd=23|longm=53|longs=33|longEW=E|| website=http://www.primaria-sighet.ro/| }} Sighetu Marmaţiei, also spelled Sighetul Marmaţiei (Hungarian: Máramarossziget, Rusyn: Syhot, ), formerly Sighet, is a city (municipality) in Maramureş County near the Iza River, in north-western Romania. Sziget, pronounced in the same way as Sighet, is Hungarian for "island". Geography Neighboring communities include: Sărăsau, Săpânţa, Câmpulung la Tisa, Ocna Şugatag, Giuleşti, Vadu Izei, Rona de Jos and Bocicoiu Mare communities in Romania, Bila Cerkva community and the Solotvyno township in Ukraine (Zakarpattia Oblast). Demographics The city has 44,185 inhabitants.2002 census data *Romanians - 79.73% *Hungarians - 15.80% *Romas - 1.08% *Ukrainians and Rusyns - 2.97% According to the 1910 census, the city had 21,370 inhabitants; these consisted of 17,542 (82.1%) Hungarian speakers, 2,001 (9.4%) Rumanian, 1,257 (5.9%) German, and 32 (2.5%) Ruthenians speakers. The number of Jews was 7981 ,they were included in the Hungarian and German language groups. There were 5850 Greek Catholics and 4901 Roman Catholics. Atlas and Gazetteer of Historic Hungary 1914, Talma Kiadó ISBN 9638568348. History Inhabited since the Hallstatt period, the urban area was situated on an important route that followed the the Tisza Valley. The first mention of a settlement dates back to the 11th century, and the city as such was first mentioned in 1326. In 1352, it was a free royal town and the capital of Máramaros comitatus of the Kingdom of Hungary. From 1556, the settlement - like the Castle of Huszt - was a residence of Transylvanian Princes; from 1570 to 1733, the town and the county were part of the Principality of Transylvania. In 1733, King Charles III returned it and Máramaros County to his Hungarian domain. Sighetu Marmaţiei was one of the Romanian, Rusyn, and Jewish cultural and political centers in the Kingdom of Hungary. The Jewish community was led by the Teitelbaum family — who also led the Satmar Hasidic community. It became part of the Kingdom of Romania at the end of World War I (see Greater Romania), and was again under Hungarian administration during World War II as a result of the Second Vienna Award. The latter lasted until 1944 and in these years more than 20,000 Jews from Sighet would be sent to Auschwitz (including the Nobel Peace Prize winner Elie Wiesel, born in Sighet) and other Nazi extermination camps. Nowadays there are only about 100 Jews living in Sighetu Marmaţiei. The Treaty of Paris at the end of World War II voided the Vienna Awards, and Sighetu Marmaţiei returned to Romania. Sighet prison In the 1950s and 1960s, after the establishment of the Romanian communist regime, the Securitate ran the Sighet prison as a place for political repression of public figures who had been declared "class enemies" — the most prominent of these was the former prime minister Iuliu Maniu (who died there in 1953). The former prison is now a museum, and a "Memorial for the Victims of Communism". Natives house in Sighet]] * David Weiss Halivni * Simon Hollósy * Moshe Teitelbaum * Yekusiel Yehuda Teitelbaum (I) * Yekusiel Yehuda Teitelbaum (II) * Elie Wiesel References External links * Sighetu Marmaţiei * SighetuMarmatiei.ro * The Sighet Memorial of the Victims of Communism * About Sighet-Sighet.go.ro * Sighetu Marmaţiei Category:Sighetu Marmaţiei Category:Municipalities of Romania Category:Satmar Hasidism de:Sighetu Marmaţiei eo:Sighetu Marmaţiei fr:Sighetu Marmaţiei it:Sighetu Marmaţiei he:סיגט hu:Máramarossziget pl:Sighetu Marmaţiei pt:Sighetu Marmaţiei ro:Sighetu Marmaţiei tg:Сигету-Марматсией uk:Сигіт